


Museum Boyfriends

by enbycupcake



Series: museum meet [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Anakin, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin, Ben, and Ahsoka have finished their night at the museum. Now, Anakin and Ben have a moment alone to talk.The continuation of Museum Meet.





	Museum Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a new fic instead of a second chapter because Museum Meet really stands by itself, and I don't want to ruin it with increasingly self indulgent chapters lmao. All continuations, if I happen to write more, will be posted to this fic here. There's no rhyme or reason to this verse, no planned out plot. I do know I want to write a makeout and/or sex scene with this Anakin and Ben, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This fic is just for fun, not a true wip.

Ahsoka winks at him while she dangles the car keys, and Anakin groans as he watches her practically skips away from them. Ben is a warm presence beside him, and Anakin tries, as he has the whole night, to push down the giddy butterflies residing in his gut. Ahsoka and Ben had continued teasing him, and, though he doesn’t want to admit it, Anakin had been impressed with Ben’s knowledge of the exhibits. It didn’t matter that Anakin knew he had to because of his job; the way Ben presented the subject matter of the pieces, splashing his own sarcasm alongside the facts and scholarly opinions, made it. The way Ben had casually brushed his own shoulder and hand against Anakin’s throughout the night and continued to look at him with interest had Anakin flustering, his words and comebacks not coming to him as quickly as they did when he snipped with Ahsoka. 

Fighting down a groan as Ahsoka makes a show of looking at her phone in the car, Anakin turns to face Ben. On his face is an amused smile, his eyes gazing warmly at Anakin. Anakin basks in it for a moment before he rubs his fingers along his oversized sleeve. He’s enjoyed this surprise of an evening, Ben hasn’t given him any reason to not have, but now, knowing this is the deciding moment if he sees Ben again, Anakin worries. One night with an attractive man is something he’s been thinking he wouldn’t get for a long time, and Anakin knows asking for more will be a long shot. 

He wants to get to know Ben more, to date him. Dating just, is complicated. 

“I had a great night.”

One of Ben’s hands come out to clasp his, his grip a comforting tightness. “I’m glad I could turn your nightmare trip into a pleasant one.”

“Shut up. I was well within bounds to be worried. You’re how old?”

“I’m thirty-nine.”

Anakin blinks, and then he squints at his companion. “No fucking way. You’re thirty-five, _at the most_. You’re not almost forty.”

“As flattering as that is that you don’t think I look it, I’m afraid I have the grey hairs to prove it.”

“You can’t even see them until you point them out.” The hairs are starting at the sides of his head, above his sideburns. Anakin wants to run his fingers through the strands, and then he stops that train of thought immediately. “How old do you think _I_ am?”

Ben raises an eyebrow. “Younger than I did at the start of the night. Twenty-two?”

“Twenty-three. Just how old did you think I was?”

“I was thinking twenty-seven? Twenty-eight? With Ahsoka you’re like a mix of a father and an older brother.”

“I don’t…know what to say to that. No one has ever thought I was older upon seeing me.”

Ben pulls Anakin closer, his lips pulling into a smirk. “Well, I think this one instance is working out in my favor. I would never had started hitting on you if I’d known in the beginning.”

“I’m surprised you did at all.” As it slips out, Anakin wishes he could hit himself. That wasn’t how he wanted to bring it up, at all. Rushing to continue before Ben can say anything, knowing he’s making it worse, he says, “I don’t exactly look like boyfriend material.”

“I happen to like my men taller than me, and you fit the bill perfectly.”

Anakin looks at the ground, bracing himself. “I’d appreciate it if we didn’t dance around what’s right in front of your face.”

“You’re trans, so what?” At Anakin’s hurried head raise, Ben raises an eyebrow. “You’re not the first trans person I’ve met. I don’t care. You’re adorable.”

“People will mistake me for your _girlfriend_ , and I’d like to know you’ll correct them.”

Ben’s face melts a little bit, his thumb rubbing Anakin’s hand. “Anakin, of course.”

“You…people aren’t–”

“Stop trying to psych me out of dating you before I even actually ask you out.” Ben pulls Anakin’s hand up to kiss it. “I want to date you, if you’ll let me.”

Anakin bite his lip, nerves lighting up in his stomach at the press of Ben’s lips. It feels like this is too good to be true. “Are you too old to use boyfriends?”

“No,” he answers, smiling. “Be my boyfriend, Anakin?”

“Yes.”

Ben’s other hand comes to rest on Anakin’s waist. “Can I kiss you?”

“ _Ahsoka_ can still see us. I’d rather not give her more taunting fuel than she’s already gained.”

“Or we could embarrass her.”

Anakin snorts. “I’d be the only one embarrassed in this scenario.”

“ _Well_ ,” he says, interest clear as blue sky as his hands tighten, “we wouldn’t want that, would we? I’ll just have to kiss you in private, embarrassed just for me.”

“Shut _up_.”

“It’s not my fault you’re cute as hell flustered. I have to keep doing it.”

Anakin shakes his head before closing the gap between them. It’s nothing more than an awkward press of his lips against Ben’s, over almost as soon as it’s begun, but Anakin feels his cheeks flush heavily. He’s never initiated a kiss in his life, and, in total, this is only his third kiss that counts. 

Ben’s looking at him, and Anakin sucks in a breath. He steps back. “Ahsoka can still see us.”

“I think she’ll survive, but I won’t if you don’t go get in your car. I want to kiss you _properly_.” 

“Walk me?”

The hand on his waist moves to his lower back as Ben moves, a small pressure. Anakin’s hand slips from Ben’s grasp, and Anakin already misses it as Ben leads him to the driver’s side door. Ahsoka is deeply pretending to be on her phone as Anakin climbs into his seat and Ben leans in, offering his phone. Anakin keys in his number and puts a little heart emoji by his name, heart hammering. He’s hoping Ben doesn’t read into it being more than Anakin liking emojis. 

Ben’s fingers linger as he takes his phone back, a pleased smile on his face as he says goodbye to Anakin. His voice shifts into a more neutral tone as he tells Ahsoka that he’s happy to have met her and that he enjoyed their day together. Ahsoka looks up for the first time, a bright smile on her face as she returns the farewells. 

As soon as Ben’s no longer in the car’s vision, Ahsoka turns to Anakin, a wicked smile on her face. Anakin grips tight to the steering wheel as he prepares himself for all her questioning and teasing.


End file.
